vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
First Abandoned Mines of Leá Monde (Vagrant Story)
Significant spells Ashley may come to rely on (Eureka, Pyro Guard, and Terra Guard) are found here, giving a degree of control not seen in the game thus far. Eureka reveals traps, and Pyro Guard and Terra Guard offer not only protection but the opportunity to autonomously control the Affinities on Ashley's armor. It may only be delaying the inevitable, but Goblins show considerable expertise in defensive tactics. It may be worthwhile attempting to increase Affinity on a separate weapon, or at least one that will not waste the Human affinity. increases will never reduce Human, and vice versa, and weapons have an innate Phantom bonus) before venturing too deep into their lair. There are three obligatory battles (aka Bosses) in this area, a rate which is unlikely to be seen again until the Great Cathedral. One Dragon ( - weapon), one Phantom (Phantom-Human), and a Beast ( - weapon); the latter is resistant to chaining attacks, irregardless of good Affinity (chain resistance is applied even if Ashley had a chance to hit). Rooms • • • Dreamers' Entrance • • • The Crossing • • • Miners' Resting Hall • • • Conflict and Accord • • • The End of the Line • • • The Earthquake's Mark • • • Coal Mine Storage • • • The Suicide King • • • The Battle's Beginning • • • What Lies Ahead? • • • The Fruits of Friendship • • • The Passion of Lovers • • • The Hall of Hope • • • The Dark Tunnel • • • Everwant Passage • • • Mining Regrets • • • Rust in Peace • • • The Smeltry • • • Clash of Hyaenas • • • Greed Knows No Bounds • • • Live Long and Prosper • • • Pray to the Mineral Gods • • • Traitor's Parting • • • Escapeway • • • See Also • • • Dreamers' Entrance Exit to City Walls East A noteworthy spawn of three Stirges, all of whom always drop one Vera Root (255/255), and Eye of Argon at a 32/255 rate. They all use normal attacks and a small value lifetap ability, 'Bloodsuck'. The third Stirge only appears if Ashley has 210 or more HP. Farming this one hard will make Ashley's life a lot less Risky. Trigger: HP > = 210 . Spawns third Stirge The Crossing Magic Circle Hellhound Fire Beast. Cure Root 32/255 Miners' Resting Hall * Chest: Unlockable with spell. "Stinger" weapon: Guisarme + Sand Face, Quad Shield + Salamander Ruby, Ring Mail, Ring Leggings, White Queen gem, Grimoire Visible, Five Cure Bulbs Trigger: HP > = 190 Spawns the Goblin with the Battle Knife. * Goblin Battle Knife + Swept Hilt grip 32/255. Targe 8/255. Spirit Orison 32/255 * Goblin Scimitar 8/255 + Cross Guard grip 8/255. Circle Shield 8/255. Cure Bulb 16/255 * Mimic. Tail: Numbing Needle. Valens 8/255 Conflict and Accord Hellhound * Goblin Battle Knife 8/255. + Swept Hilt. Targe 8/255. Panacea 26/255 The End of the Line Obligatory battle: Two Goblins, Stirge The Earthquake's Mark Eruption Trap Three Stirges Coal Mine Storage Poison Panel trap, Trap Clear panel Chest with Ring Sleeve, Chain Coif, Undine Jasper, Fern Sigil Goblin, Goblin Leader Trigger: Ashley's HP is 190 or more: 2nd Goblin spawn The Suicide King Trigger: enter from north: Obligatory battle: Two Goblins, Stirge The Battle's Beginning Obligatory battle: Wyvern with 340 HP. Hyacinth Sigil, Grimoire Ignifuge, Cure Tonic 255/255 Trigger: Second and successive entry: Remove Wyvern, replace with two Hellhounds. Each drops Cure Bulb at 32/255 What Lies Ahead? Heal Square Trap The Fruits of Friendship No enemies The Passion of Lovers No enemies The Hall of Hope Hellhound The Dark Tunnel Magic Circle (Save, and later, Teleport) Trigger: Enter Hewn from Nature room in Snowfly Forest. Remove the spawn of two Goblins and a Goblin Leader, replace with a Beast Dummy. One of the Goblins only appears if Ashley has 205 HP or more The room to the North leads only to a room locked with the Silver Key Everwant Passage The door to the West is locked with the Silver Key Goblin and Mimic Mining Regrets The door to this room is locked with the Silver Key, not available until the Temple of Kiltia * Death Vapor Trap * Chest: "White Cargo" weapon: Voulge + Winged Pole, Polaris Exceptional gem, Three Mana Potions No enemies Rust in Peace Chest: Unlockable with spell. Chain Sleeve, Salamander Ring, Manabreaker gem, Elixir of Sages, Grimoire Undine Mimic, Goblin, Goblin Leader The Smeltry Obligatory battle: Fire Elemental with 320 HP. Grimoire Flamme, Elixir of Queens, Mana Tonic 255/255 Trigger: Second entry: Remove Fire Elemental, replace with two respawning Hellhounds. Each drops Cure Root at 48/255 Clash of Hyaenas No enemies Greed Knows No Bounds Goblin, Goblin Leader Trigger: Ashley has >= 205 HP: Second Goblin Leader Live Long and Prosper No enemies Pray to the Mineral Gods Two Stirges Trigger: Ashley has >= 205 HP: Third Stirge Traitor's Parting Obligatory battle: Ogre with 540 HP. Grimoire Rempart, Elixir of Kings, Three Cure Bulbs 255/255 The Ogre boss, and others like it, is chain resistant. 192/255 chain evade, except for the Body, which is 32/255 and resistant to normal damage. So either single attacks against another part of choice, or chains to the Body Trigger: Second entry: Remove Ogre, replace with two respawning Hellhounds. One drops Cure Bulb, one Vera Bulb, both at 16/255 Escapeway Exit to Undercity West. No enemies See Also * Armor * Grimoires, Sigils, Keys, and Other Inventory Items in Vagrant Story * Locations * Weapons * Second Abandoned Mines __TOC__ Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Underground Areas Category:Walkthrough Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of Items by area